monstermmorpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginners "How to...?'' guide.
'How many times can I use an item?' Most items can only be used once, but there are some items that can be used more than once. These items are Held Items, AI Moves, Perfect/Quality/Regular Net, Attractive player and Horrifying Player. All other items can only be used once and must be purchased again if you are in need of more than one. 'How can I Transform my Monster?' To transform your monster fulfill the monsters required transformation requirements, the go to your “My Team” page and click the button Transform Monster. For a more Detailed Explanation Click here. 'How can I read signs?' There aren’t any signs in the game that you are able to read. They are there simply for decoration. 'How do I enter and exit maps?' To Exit a Map simply look at the Map and walk to the edge of the Game Screen that isn’t blocked by Trees, Brush or Rocks. Example of unimpeded exit provided below. 'How can I get a basic idea of a monsters value?' To understand a monster value it is important to distinguish four keys points, those points being its Nature, Uv’s, Abilities and Class. First base your price off of Class. Some basic base price points for the different Classes and additional charges are... Ancient - 50 million gold + 30 mill for a perfect Nature + 45 mill for great abilities + 10 mill for very good UV’s Legendary '''- 10 million + 10 mill for a perfect nature + 30 mill for great abilities + 3 mill for very good UV’s '''Zenith - 2 million + 10 mill for perfect nature + 15 mill for great abilities + 1 mill for very good uv’s Emissary - 500k gold + 2 Mill for perfect Nature + 10 mill for great abilities + 200k for very good abilties Regulars/Superiors - 10k gold + 50k for perfect nature + 1 mill for great abilities + 200k for very good abilties These prices are obviously not set in stone, but there are a great starting point for you as you learn the game. If any monster is unavailable in the game it can also go up several millions at the users discretion. For a more detailed explanation of Natures, Abilities and UV's Click here How can I encounter a zenith, legendary or an ancient? To catch a Zenith+ monster the only advice anyone can give you is to use the item Attractive player every 100 steps and be patient. On average you’ll find a zenith every 30 minutes, a legendary every 1 ½ hours and an Ancient everyone 1-4 days if you are looking in one area diligently. It can take a lot of time, but the payoff in finding the monster you want is worth it. :) 'How can I change my monsters Nature/Abilities/Uv's?' To change your Monsters Nature, Abilities or Nature you have to donate USD to the game. For more detailed information on how to donate Click Here 'How do I add monsters to you team once they've been obtained?' To add monster to you team once you’ve caught/bought/traded for them simply go to the Monster Center and click on the button “Set Monster Team”. For a more detailed explanation click here 'How can I enter/exit buildings?' The only building you can enter are the Monster Center, the Items Shop and the Arenas. To enter walk through the door and to exit an Arena walk over the rug at the bottom of your game screen. You CAN NOT enter any other buildings. For more information on Buildings and their functions Click here.